otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fool Me Twice
"Fool Me Twice" is the third April Fools episode of the Nickelodeon series , originally aired with "City Slickers" during the show's third season. Plot Lincoln, wearing a trench coat and a fake mustache, is seen wandering around town. Sneaking to an underpass, Lincoln calls for his family, who are also wearing disguises. Upon meeting up together, the family tries to figure out how to stop Luan, since it's April Fools Day tomorrow. When several ideas are shot down, they are told to move out of the way, revealing that they're actually on a movie set. Upon getting out of the way, they witness a stuntman pulling off a dangerous stunt, and not getting hurt at all. To their surprise, the actor looks exactly like Lynn Sr.. Getting an idea, the family hire actors that look exactly like them to take place as them for tomorrow, as well as teach them how they should act. At night, the family sneakily get out of the house, while the stunt doubles sneak in to take their place. Upon entering the house, the family takes shelter in the garage. The next day, Lisa reveals that she had set up security cameras around the house to monitor the action. However, the family discovers that the stunt doubles are casually leaving their rooms, and leaving the house, while nothing is happening. Initially, the family believes that they're not getting pranked, since Luan would think they'd go crazy defending themselves. Suddenly, Luan appears on the monitor, and reveals that she knew that her family hired stunt doubles, so she planned something even more elaborate. Realizing they got duped, the family attempts to escape, but the door and windows are welded shut, and Luan has the garage remote. Luan tells her family to look at the monitors, since she mounted cameras everywhere around town to make them witness what's about to come. Upon leaving, the monitor shows what's currently happening: *Lincoln's lookalike approaches Mrs. Johnson's house, and professes his love to her, which makes her feel uncomfortable. *Lola's lookalike admires Lindsey Sweetwater, and gives her one of Lola's pageant crowns. *Leni's lookalike gets a perm (a hairstyle Leni detests), and is prepared to show it to Leni's friends. *Luna's lookalike interrupts a concert being held by Sam and her friends to play some polka music (which Luna states isn't even "good" polka). *Lana's lookalike being grossed out by a worm in front of Lana's friends. *Lynn's lookalike acting like a wimp during a game of tetherball against Zach. *Rita's lookalike publishing Rita's novel, despite not having a proper ending. *Lisa's lookalike, attending a scientific presentation, states she made a "breakthrough" by saying that a cat goes "meow". *Lucy's lookalike revealing her eyes to Lucy's friends. *Lynn Sr.'s lookalike making an incorrect answer to a question at Banger's & Mosh. *Lori's lookalike is going on a date with Bobby, and is continuously farting and passing it off as her shoe that's making the noise. Humiliated beyond all belief, Lori rips the monitor off the wall, and passes out (just like the rest of her family when they got humiliated). Sometime later, Lana reveals that she had dug a tunnel to escape the garage, but the family states that it doesn't matter anymore, since they've become laughingstocks all over town. Realizing the damage can't be undone, the family states that there's only one thing to do. Later, Luan arrives home via unicycle to see her family's reaction, she discovers that the family has sold the house. Luan asks what's happening, and the parents reveal that they're moving, since she basically ruined their lives in Royal Woods already. Luan initially believes that they're pranking her back, but a moving truck pulls up, and the siblings are putting their stuff in. Realizing they're not kidding, Luan pleads with her family that she can fix the damage, but Lincoln reassures her that it's not going to make any difference. Breaking down, Luan bawls that she doesn't want to leave Royal Woods, and promises to never prank them ever again. Suddenly, the family reveals that it was a prank, and Luan, regaining her senses, applauds her family for finally getting the hang of her pranking. When the moving truck leaves, Luan suggests to her family to stop the moving truck, since it has their stuff, but Lincoln reveals that most of the boxes were empty, and the ones that actually have stuff in them contain all of Luan's stuff. Horrified, Luan chases after the truck, while her family looks on with wide grins, knowing they got her good. Category:Episodes Category:2018 releases Category:April Fool's Day Category:Nickelodeon